Una Oportunidad
by anemiix
Summary: Él la dejo ir. Ella quedó destrozada. Él se dio cuenta de su error... y ahora regresa por ella. Basado en Crawling Back to you ...Oneshot...


**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, no es la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste. Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, y créanme que no es por gusto, la verdad, no he tenido tiempo, me dejan demasiada tarea en el colegio, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, por eso aprovecho para avisar que la historia "La profecía y los collares" estará en pausa hasta nuevo aviso ya que no tengo tiempo de escribir y creo que se merecen capítulos bien hechos, así que tal vez cambie algunas cosas de los capítulos que ya están escritos, pues muchas veces escribí cosas sólo para terminar el capítulo y poder actualizar, de cualquier nodo, no creo que sean cambios radicales.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya que si fueran míos, la historia hubiera terminado muy diferente xD. El fic está basado en una canción de los BackStreetBoys llamada "Crawling Back to you"**

**

* * *

**

"Hermione:

Todos saben que fui un tonto al dejarte ir. Estaba equivocado.

Sé que dije que estaríamos mejor separados y que debíamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, pero ahora me arrepiento. Sé que rompí tu corazón, y juro por mi vida que no quería hacerlo, fui un idiota, y eso también lo sé, pero por favor, perdóname.

Draco."

Hermione terminó de leer la carta que él le había dejado, era la cuarta de la semana, y al igual que las demás la volvió a meter en el sobre y la metió en una caja que más tarde tiraría.

– Es tan sencillo decirlo ¿Verdad? Como ya no tienes quien te haga de sirvienta… – dijo para sí misma.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde el día en que Draco le dijo que era mejor terminar. Luego de eso, Hermione quedó destrozada, y decidió transformar su tristeza en enojo. Draco por su parte… él estuvo bien unos días, pero tras una semana sin Hermione comenzó a extrañarla. Blaise y Theo no dejaban de repetir que había sido un tonto, y Draco sabía que tenían razón.

"Hermione:

¡Por favor, perdóname! Sé que hice mal… pero juro que me arrepiento y sé que piensas que miento, pero no es así.

Me arrepiento por cómo te trate, y sé que no es fácil creer mis disculpas, pero mírame: llevo días rogando frente a tu puerta, todo mi orgullo se encuentra en el suelo, mis manos y rodillas ya están lastimadas de tanto rogar, y sólo te pido una oportunidad. Sé que no será fácil, pero estaba huyendo de la verdad, y ahora me arrastro de vuelta a ti.

Draco."

– Hipócrita… no trates de chantajearme emocionalmente, porque no funcionará – dijo Hermione mientras arrugaba la carta entre sus manos.

Llevaba más de año y medio con Hermione, y aunque al principio sus amigos no aceptaron la relación, luego de un tiempo no paraban de decir que era la mejor chica que podía haber encontrado, y él sabía que tenían razón.

"Hermione:

Sé que estás adentro y que puedes hacerme esperar todo lo que quieras. Esperaré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para decirte cara a cara que me mentí a mí mismo y ahora me estoy muriendo en este infierno. Y te repito, de mi orgullo ya no queda nada, te pido, dame una segunda oportunidad. Eres todo lo que quiero y haré lo que sea necesario para recuperarte.

Draco."

– ¡Ya lárgate! Entiende que no voy a perdonarte – le gritó Hermione a Draco desde la ventana.

– No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes hablar contigo

– Pues esperarás sentado – respondió, y dicho esto, cerró la ventana.

Draco se dio cuenta de su error y hacía un mes que iba a diario a casa de Hermione, ella nunca le abría, y él le gritaba durante todo el día pidiéndole perdón. Incluso llegó a dormir frente a su puerta sin respuesta alguna.

Desde hace casi una semana que le escribía cartas a diario, las pasaba por debajo de la puerta, esperando, gritándole perdón, sin respuesta alguna…

– ¡Hermione ábreme por favor! – sollozó Draco, llevaba todo el día frente a su puerta rogándole perdón, y una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

Había empezado a llover hacía una hora, y el pórtico de Hermione no le protegía del todo. Hermione no le había dado la oportunidad de hablar, pero no podía culparla, él había sido un idiota.

– ¡Perdóname por favor! Sé que estás enojada, y sé que no puedo culparte por estarlo. Pero creo que merezco una oportunidad, llevo una hora bajo la lluvia, y es por ti, si quisiera, podría haberme ido hace horas, pero no lo he hecho por que te amo y quiero recuperarte – Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

Draco sacó una hoja y una pluma y se dispuso a escribir una última carta. Una vez hubo terminado la metió por debajo de la puerta de Hermione y se quedó allí, rogando al cielo que le respondiera.

En cuanto Hermione vio la carta dio un resoplido. Definitivamente, Draco no entendía, aún así tomó la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

"Hermione:

Esta es la última carta que te escribo. Te amo, quiero recuperarte, pero ya entendí que no puedo aferrarme a ti. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, y so yo no te hago feliz, lo entenderé.

Pero quiero que sepas, que si pudieras ver todo lo que he llorado, porque sí, he llorado, y escucharas este corazón que apenas y late, encontrarías un hombre completamente diferente, y puedo asegurarlo.

Me iré mañana en la mañana, ahora ya es demasiado tarde como para irme, y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte jamás, te amo, pero sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Draco"

Draco estaba recargado contra la puerta, casi dormido y empapado, de repente, sintió como la puerta se abría, por lo cayó de bruces al suelo.

– Entra, te enfermarás

– Hermione…

– Te daré una oportunidad de hablar… no me decepciones.

Draco sonrió, se levantó y entró a la cara de Hermione, nada estaba asegurado, pero al menos ya tenía una oportunidad.


End file.
